Debutant Ch 1 (Series: Marchepieds Suivants)
by gemini12
Summary: A world hidden is open to a young woman
1. Default Chapter

Title: Debutant (Fanfic series called: Marchepieds Suivants)   
Author: Gina T.   
e-mail: gemini_jun21@hotmail.com   
Website url: (working on website, unable to link)   
feedbacks: Please feel free to tell me what you think via e-mail.   
distribution: Archive (Ok, if you tell me beforehand)   
disclaimer: Alias is owned by ABC, Touchstone, is the creation of J.J Abrams and Bad Robot productions.  
I own all characters of my fanfic series except: Sydney, Jack, Dixon, Marshall, Solane, Vaughn, Weiss, Will,  
Haladaki, Francie, Charlie, Jenny, etc.   
Summary: A world hidden, is opened to a young woman.   
Rating: PG-13   
Classification: Action/ Adventure, drama, mystery  
  
Volume : Debutant~Chapter 1   
The thump of black boots hit the ground. A young woman wearing a black outfit strapped with gadgets   
she still was unsure how to operate, her dirty blonde hair was tied back. As she heads out the metal  
door leading to a white corridor. "Eagle Eye, are you there?" she yells as she runs through the corridors.   
"Comm-u-n-ca-tion, -s b-ing blocked," a voice says. She swore under her breath. Panic sweeps through her.   
Guards attack from behind. Fighting back with kicks and punches. But too many people attack her.   
Turning around to head down the corridor someone punches her. Slowly she falls on the ground.  
Everything around seems like a blur.  
* * *  
A blur becomes clear with a wipe of a windshield. "I can't believe it we're actually in college!" the young woman   
says as she drives a car. "I know," a friend replies from the passengers' seat. "UCLA here we come!" they shout in unison.   
Unloading their items to the college dorm they smile at the room when they finished.   
"Wow, look at this, Del," this is our room the friend says as she giggles with excitement.   
"Yeah," smiles the girl, "hey you want to celebrate with dinner later?" she thinks for a moment, "I'm thinking sushi."  
"Sounds great."  
The outdoor Asian restaurant reveal two girls. "So, have you decided on your major yet, Jude?"   
the girl asks her friend. "I'm not sure yet. My dad is hinting me to become a lawyer like him.   
But, I don't know," she pauses as the waiter begins to speak in Japanese.   
Jude looks completely confused at the waiter. The girl smiles and answers, " ."  
The waiter leaves. Looking impressed Jude continues, "how about you?"  
"I'm not sure, either."  
Taking a sip from her tea, "I never knew that you spoke Japanese."  
"I only know a little bit. What do you think I read over the summer?"  
"I didn't know that learning languages is what you call summer fun, Del." she says smirking.  
"It's just a hobby," she says smiling, "besides I have got more important things to worry about."  
"Like what?"  
"Like, paying rent, getting a job."  
"Well, I'm sure something will turn up soon."  
"I hope so, college doesn't pay itself. And I don't want to sell t-shirts forever. The Pay isn't that good."  
"It's only college Delilah, I mean, it doesn't mean that this is your future."  
"I know, I know," she assures, "it's just, what am going to do? I don't want to end up doing file work. That's boring."  
She sighs, "I just wish there was a career out there for me. Something that challenges me."  
* * *  
Her tired eyes open. The room is dark and musty. Her senses come back to her. She's chained to a pole in the center of the room.  
Someone goes up to her and electrocutes her. Noises come to her head as they try to speak to her but she couldn't understand   
what they were saying. After a while, it stopped. Looking down at her waist to find her equipment but they've seemed to have   
taken it. Two men enter the room and smile at her as they stick in a metal bar into coal. Trying to loosen the chains that held  
her feet as they slowly approached her. Fighting back the tears of fear as she managed to get them off. Launching herself on   
the bar above her as she kicked the two men down. A Spanish looking man enters the room as he beckons the men to stop   
their charge. Trying to release herself she stops realizes there's no way out. "I don't think that will help," a man says as he   
enters the room. "Looking for something?" he asks as he beckons to a table where her things are. Burning with anger   
and scare she looks away.  
"Don't want to talk?" he smiles, "that's fine with me." Standing on the platform tired as she watches him leave.   
* * *  
The sunlight gleamed through her hair as she read a book at a nearby café. Sipping her coffee she felt uneasy.  
It felt like someone was watching her. She had felt that way for a couple of days. Heading for the library she  
threw coffee in the trash.Ring. Her cell phone rang. Picking up the silver phone, "Hey, yeah,  
I'm just at the main library," noticing she was all alone she was comforted by her friend's voice.   
Checking her watch, "wow, I should be going home now. I'm sorry, I didn't realize how late it was. Okay, bye."  
Returning her phone to her bag she headed for the parking garage. Picking up the pace and looking around she   
tried to lose the man following her. The camera in the parking garage zooms into the woman's face. The screen   
displays her license plate: 8DBV526, Present date: September 6, 2024. Zooming out it zooms back to the man,  
pausing for a while to compute :Unknown.   
Hiding behind the cars she watched him. He looked around, then a car screeched from behind.  
Men came out of the car and beat the man. She tried to escape and get help but her cell's battery was down.  
She headed towards the stairs. Suddenly, a man from behind kicks her. Her head began to spin as she couldn't  
believe that she was just attacked. Instincts flew into her mind as she fought back. Finishing him off with a round  
house kick she saw him fall to the ground. His blazer revealed a gun. She took the gun and tucked it into her belt.   
Surprised by her own actions she went after to help the man.   
Hiding behind cars she jumped out and fought off the attackers. A man came out with a knife cutting her palm.  
The gun slipped from her belt and slid under the car. The pain fell throughout her body. Dodging the knife she disarmed him.   
A man was getting the stalked to the car when he stopped to attack her. He took out his gun and pointed it at her. Jumping  
through the air and taking cover behind cars, the bullets fired breaking glass. Sighting the gun under the car she took it and   
aimed for the man. He was no where to be seen. He jumped in front of her and kicked the gun from her hands to a couple of   
cars down. The security camera graphs and records her actions. Running she slowly crept through the cars and jumped onto  
the cars running toward the car with the gun as the man fired. She landed on the car and tumbled over. The shot rang out to   
the man and it shot his gun off his hands. From behind the cuffed stalker hit the man. Looking at him as her wound dripped  
on her clothes. He approached her. "Thank you."  
"I'd appreciate it miss, if you didn't tell anyone about this," he dialed his cell and soon cars came. He turned around and threw  
a card towards her, "nice work." She didn't know what to do. She was scared and confused at what happened. Picking up   
the card she stared at it. "All I knew was that the card had the answers for not only this, but everything."  
Visualizations: (UCLA site) 


	2. Wishing for a sign (chapter 2 of Debutan...

Title: Debutant (Fanfic series called: Marchepieds Suivants)   
Author: Gwen T.   
e-mail: geogemini2003@yahoo.com  
Website url: http://groups.msn.com/Alias   
feedbacks: Please feel free to tell me what you think via e-mail.   
distribution: Archive (Ok, if you tell me beforehand)   
disclaimer: Alias is owned by ABC, Touchstone, is the creation of J.J Abrams and Bad Robot productions. I do not own any of the original characters.   
Summary: A world hidden, is opened to a young woman.   
Rating: PG-13   
Classification: Action/ Adventure, drama, mystery  
  
Debutant-Chapter 2 (Wishing for a sign)  
Warmth filled her body. As she laid down a mug of coffee on her desk she sank right into her chair.   
"Hey, Del, what do you think?" a young woman asked as she waved a lilac dress around.  
"Oh, pretty," her exhausted friend answered, "going on another date?"  
"Yes," she blushed and went inside the bathroom to change still carrying on the conversation.  
"Matthew and I are going to see the symphony," she said yelling from the small bathroom.  
"Really?" sounding surprised.   
"Yup," she emerged from the bathroom with a smile.  
"You look great, I hope you two have fun," her friend said then felling a small bit of jealousy.  
"So, how was your day?" Jude asked noticing the exhaustion.   
"Well, seven interviews straight from sunrise," sighing.  
"Any luck?"  
"Nope. It was fine, until they asked me my age. Then it became "oh really, I'm sorry you don't seem to have any experience," answering in a mocking tone.  
"What do they expect I'm only 18."  
"Anne, you'll find something."  
"Thanks," she smiled back.  
As Jude strolled out Anne made herself comfortable in her chair. "Good luck," Jude shouted from the doorway. Clutching a coin from her table she shouted back "I just wish someone would give me a sign," as she turned through her book. Then a sharp pain jolted from her right hand.   
"Ow," she whispered. A paper cut. Putting down the coin she found the immediate source. A card. Snatching a napkin to stop the bleeding which became bigger than a paper cut and a bit painful. Anne walked outside her room and into the hallway.  
Anne picked up the card. It was the card that she had been given three months ago by the mysterious man. She hadn't forgotten about it, it was hard to forget about something like that. The card had been misplaced. She read it carefully. Thought about it for the last two months. Picking up the receiver of a pay phone she slowly dialed each number, acting as if were a carefully planted trap.   
"Hello?" she asked nervously. "I-I'm calling about a job offer." A brief moment of silence. Was she in trouble, she thought. "One moment please, I'll transfer you."   
In a couple of minutes she was invited for an interview to a downtown building.   
Excitedly she agreed. She placed the receiver back and walked away.   
* * * 


End file.
